Vehicles include a powertrain, which typically includes an engine, such as internal combustion engine, a transmission, and a drivetrain. The internal combustion engine produces drive torque. The transmission transfers drive torque from the engine to the drivetrain. The vehicle may further include a steering assembly configured to steer the vehicle in a desired direction.